Birthday Boy
by Eaglestarisawesome5
Summary: Just a oneshot for the 4th. Enjoy! Rated T for a bit of language.


**_Just a oneshot for the 4th of July. I've got better things to do, but too lazy to do them. Enjoy! Neither Hetalia or Total Drama Action belong to me. Sicily belongs to insane-assylum13._**

_Dear BBF(Best Backup Forever)_

_IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Come over for the most AWESOME and the BEST July 4th party EVER! This party is OBVIOUSLY for the HERO and YOU are invited! Just come to my place at 3:00 P.M! BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!_

Sicily read off the invite and squealed. "OH MY GOSH this is gonna be the best party EVER!"

"I got one of those too. Threw it away. By the way, every single sentence is punctuated with exactly 4 exclamation points." England frowned, reading over Sicily's shoulder.

"2 things. 1, no one cares. And 2, HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?!"

"Oops! Wrong portal!" England exclaimed, quickly dashing away. Sicily sighed and tossed the invite onto the table to get ready.

**(America's POV)**

"2:30...still no one here..." I whispered into a walkie talkie, hiding behind the couch all commando style. Everyone usually came early at parties, so I was fully prepared. I had everything set up. Food, drinks, games(but only _I_ can win, of course. If I lost, then it would be a bad birthday.), and party favors. Mattie was sitting on the couch, watching Total Drama Action on the TV. Why was he watching that again? Oh, right, TD is a Canadian show. Anyways, I sent out invites to everyone I know and then some, so the house was gonna be _packed_! I did a front roll out from behind the couch and pressed against the wall, using my awesome spy skills to creep into the kitchen. I raised my binoculars to the window. Still no one. I sighed, slumping against the cabinet. But suddenly...

_Ding dong!_

OH MY GOD SOMEONE'S HERE YAY I'M SO EXCITED THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT I'LL JUST OPEN THE DOOR AND SEE WHO IT I-...oh...it's just the mailman. Robert(my mailman, duh.) handed me a package and saluted. "Happy birthday, Mr America." he said, smiling. What a great guy. I closed the door and ripped open the package. Awwww, it's a wittle fwag! So cute! I waved it in Mattie's face, but he decided to be rude and slap it away. Jeez. I flopped down on the couch with him and tried to relax. Was that a knock on the door? No...just the washing machine. Was that the doorbell? No...something on TV. Was that a car pulling up in the driveway? No...just Tony doing his alien biz. I sank into the couch and let out a groan. "Oh my god, where is everyoooooooooone?" I whined, kicking my legs. Mattie just shushed me. I tried to watch TD, but I couldn't focus. There was a mechanical dino thing and a really fat guy and a kid who got sent to Juvy one time. The crazy girl fell in love with the dino and the big black guy got electricitified. I know that's not a word. It's _my_ word. The kids lost the dino, the good house-thingie got crushed, and then I dozed off for a while.

And I woke up to the sound of a knock on the door.

I hopped up and yanked the door open. My smile grew wider than huma-...nationly possible when I saw my girlfriend Sicicly at the door. I dragged her in and hugged her tightly, making sure I didn't crush her with my superstrength. "Happy birthday, America!" Sicily squeaked. I let her go so she could speak properly and she looked around. "Where is everyone? Oh, hi Canada." My heart dropped. "...No one else...came..."

Sicily looked at me in confusion. "Huh? But I thought you invited a lot of people! It's already 4:00!"

"I invited everyone! They're just being unheroic and not coming to make me feel bad...and it's working."

Sicily's eyes went wide and she hugged me, stroking my hair(and keeping _**WELL **_away from Nantucket.). "It's OK...m-maybe they forgot." Then she tensed, as if remembering something awful.

"What?" I asked.

She looked at me with an expression of pity. "E-England told me he threw his out..."

My eyes went wide and my legs suddenly felt like the jelly on my PBJs. "He...threw it..." I fell backwards onto the couch and put my head in my hands. A thousand feelings were coursing through me at once. Sadness, anger, worry, jealousy, and fear. Fear that they didn't like me. I felt Mattie and Sicily's arms around me, warm and comforting. But it didn't help.

"America...you..._are_ a little bit...annoying." Mattie whispered.

_What_.

I shot up and, before I knew what I was doing, my hand was at his neck. "ANNOYING?! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME, YOU BASTARD?! I'M YOUR BROTHER! YOU DON'T JUST SAY THAT KIND OF THING TO YOUR BROTHER!" I screamed. My hand squeezed his throat hard and I could vauguely feel Sicily trying to pry my arm away. Tears wet the carpet at my feet. When had I started crying? I didn't know. All I knew was the red haze blocking my vision, narrowed in on my brother. His face was turning blue and his mouth opened and closed, fighting for breath. I didn't care. His body started to go limp in my hand.

Suddenly, a chair shattered against my face and I released my grip, staggering back. Sicily dropped what was left of the chair and caught me as I fell. I looked up and saw Canada collapsed on the carpet, coughing and gasping. He was coughing up tiny beads of blood and making little choked whimpers. The red haze left my vision and I realized what I had done. Oh god.

"America, what the _hell_?!" Sicily shouted. She began plucking little shards of wood from my face. I gently pushed her away and crawled over to Canada, who's coughing had died down and he was leaning over the small bloodstain on the carpet. "M-Mattie...I'm...I'm sorry..."

"It's...O-OK...*cough*...I shou...shouldn't have...said th-*hack*...that..." Canada wheezed. He wiped blood off of his lips and slowly stood. I stood with him and steadied him when he wobbled and nearly toppled over.

"No...I need to stop being annoying." I said, completely serious. _WOW_. That doesn't happen often. We sat still for a moment, then all 3 of us pulled each other into one big group hug. It felt like we hugged for hours-no days. Then suddenly...

**_CRASH!_** "SURPRISE! Happy birthday Ame-" All the countries stopped dead when they saw the scene. The smashed chair, the blood on the floor, the hand prints on Canada's neck. There was a long moment of silence.

"Blahblahblah FISHCAKES! Blahblahblah I'M A LIAR!" the TV wailed all of a sudden. All eyes turned to it, to see that it now had a giant sledgehammer embedded in the screen. Riona let go of the handle and composed herself, clearing her throat. "I-I'll pay for that."

Well, to sum it up, I explained everything, the party went well, and it was the best birthday EVER! But one thing is still bothering me...

When did England learn to make portals?

_**WOW, I barely posted this is time for the 4th! I'm posting this story at 11:48 P.M. That was a close one. And England, exactly WHERE did you learn to make portals?!**_

**_England: Heheheheeee..._**

**_Stop being creepy._**

**_England: Sorry._**


End file.
